


Starboy

by shamelessbieber



Series: High School AU's [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: In which Ian is a starboy and Mickey is the librarian's helper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> starboy basically means womanizer and/or popular person
> 
> and just know, i suck at date scenes so im skipping that part

Mickey loved the school's library for many reasons. He got out of class, he didn't have to be bothered with airheaded jocks and athletes and he simply just loves to read. He's currently rereading _Where The Red Fern Grows_. His reading was interrupted when he heard a noise, loud noises not appropriate for a library. Since Mickey is assistant librarian - as people like to call him - he went to see what it was only to see Ian Gallagher. 

Ian Gallagher is the starboy of the school. And by starboy, it means a womanizer and/or popular. No one has ever seen Ian with women so it's just rumored he's a womanizer. Ian plays soccer. He played football until he got tackled a little too hard and got a concussion so now he has to wait it out so now he's playing soccer. Still the fucking starboy of the fucking school.

"Why are you in the library?" The female voice questions. 

"So you can shut the fuck up and leave me alone." Ian had replied to the female in a whisper. "Do you know you're supposed to whisper in a library? Of course you don't!"

Mickey walks over and Ian immediately turns around. "See, look. He's over here to tell you to shut the fuck up." Ian says, throwing his arm around Mickey's shoulder. Mickey was at loss of words by the touch. If Ian is a rumored womanizer, that means he isn't gay and Mickey shouldn't take this simple gesture far. But it still made him flustered. 

"Ye...Yeah. I came to ask you to keep it down?" Mickey was shy speaking since he's speaking to head cheerleader.

She just rolls her eyes, and looks at Ian. "You'll regret this, Gallagher. Fuck you."

When she stomps away, Ian groans into his hands. He removes his arm from around Mickey, then looks down to him. "I don't understand why every female wants me. I'm gay so that fucking sucks for them."

Ian and Mickey both silent, both of their eyes widening. Mickey's because Ian - rumored womanizer and ex-quarterback - just admitted to liking guys. Ian was pretty freaked because he just told someone he never talks to about his hidden sexuality. "Dude, you can't tell anyone I told you that. You have to fucking swear." Ian grips Mickey's shirt, Mickey know panicking. 

"I-I'm gay too, I know how you feel." Mickey's words come out as a whisper. "Could you let me go?"

Ian lets him go, and Mickey was about to walk away but Ian grabbed his wrist. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just panicked. I just met you and I told you a secret I haven't even told my family." Ian looks down. "Did you come out to anyone?"

"My sister." Mickey replies. "We were waiting for the L, and I was checking out some guy and she busted me and wouldn't leave me alone until I told her. So I didn't come out on my own terms, she forced it out of me."

"I wanna tell my sister but I have three other siblings and she'll most likely tell them too." Ian sighs, sitting down. "I'm most worried about my older brother knowing."

Mickey chuckles, joining him on the floor. "I know how you feel. My older brothers like to watch movies with hot chicks and talk about the girls they've fucked and I just tell them I'm a clean virgin to avoid the conversation. They believe it because I spend most of my time here."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. You're never in science class." Ian points out. "We were partnered together for a project a week ago and I couldn't find you anywhere so I did it myself and put your name on it."

Mickey's eyes widened. "Don't panic, nerd. We got an A. I didn't even do it, my freshman sister did it." Ian laughs, Mickey's heart beating. 

"I forgot all about that. The teacher gave me the paper and everything." Mickey sighs. "Fuck."

"Don't worry, I didn't even know you and I put your name on it." Ian's smile gets bigger. "You owe me something now."

"Like what?" Mickey was interested in what he owes Ian.

"A date." Ian slyly replies. "Tonight."

Mickey didn't reply with words. He blushed, a lot, then nodded. Ian smiles, and grabs his phone and hands it to Mickey. "Put your number in. I'll call you."

Ian spoke again when Mickey handed the phone back. "If you don't mind, before we go on our date, we have to come back here. I've got a doctor's appointment today to tell me if I can continue playing football again. If I can, I have to take a note to my coach." Mickey just nods. They split ways, Ian going back to his starboy life and Mickey pretending to read _Where The Red Fern Grows_ but he was actually daydreaming about his date with Ian.

 

  Around six, Ian texted Mickey asking for his address. Mickey sent the address and Ian was there to pick him up about a half hour later. Ian got out of the car to wait for Mickey and as Mickey was grabbing his jacket, Mandy - his sister - stops him, "Why'd you put your contacts in? You never wear them."

"Because I'm going on a date and when he saw me, I wasn't wearing my glasses." Mickey points out and Mandy shakes her head. 

"You go take them out and put your glasses on. I've learned the hard way that on a first date, you need to be yourself or otherwise it brings complications." Mandy sighs. "I'll go stall him!"

"No, Mand-"

Mandy was already out of the door, Mickey groaning. Ian's eyes widened when he saw Mandy exiting the house. "You his sister?" Ian questions. "Wow you two look so much alike."

"We're twins."

"Seriously?"

Mandy laughs, "No. He's two years older than me."

Ian frowns. "That would've been so cool. I practically have a twin but she's fourteen."

While Mandy and Ian discuss siblings and shit, Mickey had just finished taking his contacts out and putting his black rimmed glasses on. He sighs, and walks out of the door to see Ian and Mandy laughing at something. When he walked down, Ian smiles. Mandy says goodbye to the both of them and goes back into the house. "You playing football again?" Mickey questions.

Ian nods, a grin wiping across his face. "Your fav quarterback is back, baby!"

"You're not my favorite." Mickey teases. "Actually don't even like football."

Ian squints, opening Mickey's door for him. "If this date goes well, you'll have no choice but to like it." Ian winks before closing the door. Mickey is blushing as Ian gets in the car on the driver's side. "We'll stop at the school first, practice is about to end."

While they were driving, Mickey noticed Ian's scattered music choices and he absolutely loves it. It went from indie to r&b to more than he thought Ian would listen to. "What are you smiling for?" Ian questions. chuckling.

"Your music choice." Mickey says. "For a starboy like you, didn't expect you to listen to this."

Ian frowns, thinking, _I don't know what a starboy is but I know it's stereotypical_. "What does starboy mean?"

"It means womanizer and it means popular but I was using it in the popular way." Mickey explains, then looks at Ian. "You do know people call you a womanizer? And there's a rumor about your dick size, that's probably why the cheerleader was being so clingy... How don't you know this?"

"Just because I'm football quarterback doesn't mean I'm as popular as people think." Ian shrugs. "I'm actually really down to earth. The people around me let football and 'popularity' get to their heads."

Mickey nods. "I really didn't pay attention to the rumors. I honestly didn't care."

"Well if you hear one about me now, you have to tell me."

He nods toward Ian, and the car went silent other then The Weeknd's song playing softly. Mickey smirks, sitting up and looking at Ian. "So, is your dick really nine inches?"

It caught Ian off guard but he decided to play it off. Since he's at a stop light, he leans over to Mickey and kissed right under his ear before whispering, "You'll find out soon, won't you?"

 

* * *

 

 

Their date ended on great terms, after going to a restaurant and eating rare steak and talking about each other's lives. Mickey found out about Ian's big ass family and they made the connection that Lip, Ian's brother, and Mandy, Mickey's sister used to date. They ended on horrible terms so if their was ever a family get together, it'd be pretty awkward. After their date, Ian drove Mickey home and was going to walk him up his door but instead - while in the car - grabbed Mickey's cheeks and laid a kiss on him.

It's now Tuesday, they didn't have school Monday, and Mickey decided he'd go to the library during his study hall and first period since his first period is art and he's horrible with creativity. Second period, he walks in with a small smile on his face ready to see Ian. He wipes his smile off of his face when he sees classmates staring. Ian is sitting alone, bored at his table then when he sees Mickey his face lights up. "Come here."

Mickey sits next to him, placing his bag under the table. "What are we doing?" Mickey questions.

"Like I'm supposed to know." Ian chuckles. "I fell asleep the last few days last week. But I have to start paying attention or I'll be ineligible for football. Speaking of football, my first game is this Friday, are you coming?"

"Of course I am." Mickey smiles, blushing a little. "Mandy's coming too so if Lip's gonna be there-"

"He's at college. Carl, Debbie, Fiona, and Liam are coming though. You can meet them there." Ian points out, smiling. He puts his face in his hands, looking at Mickey still. "I have practice after school today but can I come to your house after?"

"What time? I go to sleep pretty early." 

Ian laughs, "I know. You left your wallet in my car and I came back to give it to you and Mandy said you were asleep. It was like ten minutes after I dropped you off."

Mickey playfully pouts, "You see I never sleep in class, huh?" He looks at Ian with a grin on his face. 

"I never see you in class." He replies. Mickey notices Ian bite his lip. "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"Do it." Mickey mumbles. "Someone's bound to find out at one point. Or put two and two together."

Ian shrugs, and kisses Mickey. Mickey didn't expect it though he was just talking about it. He couldn't even enjoy the kiss because he knows people are staring and mumbling. He shakes his head and pulls back a little, looking up at Ian. "People are-"

"They don't matter." Ian looks at him seriously. "If anyone says anything to you or tries anything, just tell me."

"I can fight my own battles, Ian."

"Okay, and I can fight them too." Ian smirks.

"No, I'll do it because you're not getting kicked off of the football team for something stupid."

"And you're not losing your good-boy rep over something stupid. Who knows, your smart ass will probably get handed a scholarship. Don't you have all AP classes?" Ian looks at him. "Dammit, you're smart. Be my tutor."

"Um okay." Mickey laughs. "You might get a scholarship for football, who knows?"

Ian just smirks, biting his lip and looking forward at the teacher who's just decided to start teaching.

 

* * *

 

 

That Friday, Mickey and Mandy arrived at the game minutes before it started. People were already in the stands, Mandy deciding she didn't want to sit in the student section so they sat in the middle of the bleachers. While they were sitting there, Ian spotted them from the field and he just wanted a good luck kiss form his boyfriend so he hopped over the fence and ran up the bleachers.

"What are you doing?" Mickey questions, looking down at his coach that was staring up at them. 

"Getting a good luck kiss." Ian smirks before removing his helmet and kissing Mickey. Mickey cups his cheeks, smiling slightly. 

"Ahem!" Mandy fake coughs. "As cute as you two are, I'm single and your game is starting."

Ian pulls away, patting Mandy's leg and smiling. "See you after the game."

While Ian is running down the bleachers, putting his helmet back on, Mandy grins. "You're blushing, aw Mick! You two are so adorable." She gushes, shoulder nudging Mickey. 

"Mickey? Are you Mickey?" An orange haired girl is standing in the bleachers. "He told us to find black hair, blue eyes with glasses."

"That's me." Mickey says. "And you are?"

"Debbie." She holds her hand out. "Rest of the fam is on their way over."

They shake hands, Debbie sitting next to him. Just as Ian explained them, Fiona, Carl, and Liam all walk over only three other people with them. Mickey automatically recognized Lip, and looked at Mandy who just looks down at her lap. "We don't have to sit with them-"

"It's fine. Tonight's about your boyfriend." Mandy smirks. Mickey greets the rest of the family, Kev and Vee included and they all sat down to watch Ian play.

While Mickey's sitting there, he wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at Ian, glad that library incident brought them together. Ian may not be a starboy but he sure is a fucking star in Mickey's eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT LAST LINE WAS SO CHEESY IM SORRY OMG


End file.
